Blood Ties: Continued
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: The vampires of Long Beach are still alive. But what happened to Cody after that night at the end of the film. What about Harry?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: After each viewing of the film Blood Ties (1993), I always wonder what happened to Cody after that night on the beach. What happened with Harry and his girlfriend? So I decided to write my ideas into a story and see what happens.   
  
BLOOD TIES: CONTINUED  
  
Pt 1  
  
Eris lifted her head as the bus rounded the corner and watched as it rolled down the neighborhood block. On either side there were bustling businesses and in the center of it all was the Civic Court house of Long Beach California.   
  
"Your stop is the next one Miss," The driver glanced into his mirror and caught her eye.   
  
"Thanks." Eris put her book away and grabbed her bags.   
  
The bus pulled up to the curb and the doors opened. Eris shuffled her way out and squeezed through the doors. Once clear the doors closed and the bus pulled away.   
  
For a moment her head is filled with the new sounds; the water fountain not far from her, the traffic at her back, the sounds of people all around. Lifting her head she stares at the pale brown stone of the Court House. Breathing in and out a few times she takes her bags and heads up the stairs and into the building.  
  
An hour later the court doors opened and Eris saw the woman she had come for.   
  
"Lauren?" Eris stood up slowly as the woman looked over. "Hi,"   
  
"Eris?" Lauren smiled as she excused herself from her conversation.   
  
Eris hadn't seen the woman in nearly eight years; her blonde hair was short with thick waves in it. Her suit was conservative while being modern at the same time. As the woman came toward her, Eris smiled and hoped she didn't look too bad.  
  
"You look worn out." Lauren remarked. She looked the girl up and down with critical eyes before meeting Eris' gaze and losing her smile. "I am sorry about your mother."  
  
Eris held back the urge to start crying, "I know, thanks. Are you finished for the day?"   
  
"I am. I have to go out tonight, but we can get you settled before then." Lauren reached down and grabbed one of Eris' bags. "I think you'll like him. His name is Harry."   
  
"Harry?" Eris made a face as they left. "He sounds like a cowboy."  
  
Lauren laughed as they crossed the ground to the parking lot. "Not exactly, he's a journalist."   
  
They arrived at Lauren's house and Eris looked around at the modern furnishings. It was a comfortable place to relax and feel at peace. Lauren showed her through to the guest room.   
  
"Feel free to have a shower or whatever you want, I am going to get ready." Lauren called as Eris investigated the nearby washroom.   
  
After a moment of thought, Eris decided on a shower. Her clothes were covered in grime and dust after a few days of hitchhiking across the bloody country. Feeling the warmth of the water as it sprayed across her body, Eris was aware of the tension in her muscles, the dull ache in her bones and the utter sense of total loss that was her soul.   
  
Her eyes closed as she scrubbed her hair; in her mind the events of the last few days played out. They came unrestricted and full force and Eris found herself weeping on her knees under the warm water. Shaking loose the memories she pushed herself to her feet and refused to think for the rest of her shower.   
  
Once she was dressed in loose black sweat pants and tee shirt, which Lauren had loaned her, Eris let her self wander around the living room while Lauren finished getting ready. There were pictures of family, friends and various places Lauren had been. There was a sense of joy and adventure that was twined with a strong determination to be independent. Just like her mother had been.   
  
Eris turned away from the pictures just as a firm knock came on the front door. She hesitated.   
  
"Get that will you?" Lauren called. "It's going to be Harry, he's always on time."   
  
Eris crossed to the front door and opened it. She had been expecting the typical Califorian, not this dark, swarthy European. Harry was average in height and build. But it was the eyes and hair that struck a person. Both features were black like night skies and illuminated with some primal fire that glowed around him. His face was relaxed and had an intelligent reserve to it.   
  
"Hi." He said and held out a hand. "Harry Martin."   
  
Eris looked at the hand and felt a chill go up hers as she reached out. She pulled back and stepped aside. "Lauren will be right out."   
  
Harry walked into the house as though he had been here a million times. He cast a casual eye around the place and settled into the couch in the living room.   
  
"Are you a co-worker?" Harry asked after a moment.   
  
"Not exactly." Eris muttered as Lauren's door opened and she came out in a fabulous dress.   
  
  
  
"Harry," Lauren reached out and hugged him as he stood up. "Harry did you meet my god-daughter? This is Eris White."   
  
Harry glanced at Eris with a flash of something in his eyes. "Eris? Like the goddess?"   
  
Eris nodded. "Yes." Her gaze locked on to his and she didn't flinch away. "Lauren was telling me you are a journalist Mr. Martin. Which paper do you work with?"   
  
'The Long Beach Gazette." Harry looked to Lauren. "I have an idea." Harry smiled, "My family is having a party this weekend. How about you bring Eris along and let her meet a few people?"   
  
"Another party Harry?" Lauren eyed him. "They just had one two weeks ago."   
  
"It's to celebrate a birthday of sorts." Harry glanced at Eris. "Are you up for that Eris?"   
  
"Sure." Eris smiled softly. "Well you should get going."   
  
Lauren smiled and pulled Harry out the front door.   
  
**  
  
The weekend came too soon for Eris and she finally had to admit she had a problem. Leaving her room she found Lauren up to her chin in papers. "Hey Lauren, how about a break?"   
  
Lauren looked up, her glasses slid off her nose. "What have you got in mind?"   
  
"I need to find a dress for tonight, so I was thinking you could show me around the mall?" Eris asked.   
  
Lauren grinned, "I'd love that."   
  
**  
  
The mall was filled with families out for a Saturday of fun and relaxation. Lauren was just as excited as they made their way through the crowds. She stopped and gazed at window displays and seemed to be in the general direction of something. They finally came to a woman's intimates store.   
  
"Come on!" Lauren hauled Eris into the store and they looked at the various collections.   
  
Eris lingered a few steps behind Lauren as she sorted through the racks. Eris noticed her eyes kept following a single woman around the store. She was dark haired and fair skinned, like Harry had been. She even moved in the same manner as he had.   
  
"Oh no." Lauren muttered as she came to stand beside Eris. "That's a cousin to Harry."   
  
Just then she looked up at them and smiled, "Hello Councilor." The woman swayed up to them. "What brings you here on a Saturday?"   
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Lauren countered.   
  
"Harry said you were coming to the party tonight, he mentioned you were bringing your god-daughter." The woman slid her eyes to the Eris and looked her up and down. "Hi."   
  
Eris nodded.   
  
The woman smiled again and turned her head as three young men walked into the store. Eris gasped when she saw one of them and he stopped in his tracks. They stared at one another for long seconds.   
  
"Hi Eris." Cody closed the space and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"   
  
She stared at Cody and had to admit he looked better then ever. His hair was longer then it had been two years ago. His build appeared to be stronger and he looked as though he had grown into his shape. He wore a loose leather coat with faded jeans and red T-shirt.  
  
"I am thinking of living here." Eris answered.   
  
"Your mom finally moved?" Cody smiled.   
  
"No. She's dead." Eris flicked her gaze to the two men at his side.   
  
Both of them were wild looking with the same dark eyes and hair as Cody and the woman in front of her. The one close to Cody had a cocky intelligence that ran deep into the fire that burned out of his eyes. The next one had long hair that went past his shoulders and he wore a long black coat. His features were sharp and molded beautifully to fit his face.   
  
Eris slid her gaze back to Cody and felt that familiar twinge in her body. Cody had always had strange effects on her. He was staring at her with understanding eyes.   
  
"I know what that's like." Cody said after a long silence.   
  
Eris nodded.   
  
Cody was quiet for a moment. "What has spurred you to shop?"   
  
She smiled and it made her feel better then anything. "I was invited to a party this evening.   
  
A flare went through Cody's eyes. "By who?"   
  
Eris grinned. "A guy I met."   
  
Cody's reaction although subtle made her laugh softly. He was jealous. "You already met someone?"   
  
"Harry invited her to tonight's party at Eli's." The woman said dryly.   
  
Cody's shoulder's relaxed, "Oh well then, I'll see you tonight and we can catch up."   
  
"Sure thing." Eris watched them leave and was pleased when Cody glanced back and watched her with dark eyes.   
  
An hour later Lauren and she were back at home and Eris was in the shower. Her mind racing with images of Cody; both past and present and she found he had grown quite handsome in two years. He has always been mysteriously dark and alluring, but now it was strengthened by an air of security, confidence. Whatever had been bothering Cody before he left didn't bother him anymore.   
  
"Eris hurry up we have to get going." Lauren called and Eris got out quickly.   
  
The dress she had bought was a long figure hugging evening gown with halter top straps and a working of Austrian crystals around the edge of the top. Both sides had long slits that allowed for a flash of leg to just past her knee. The dress was a black and made of a soft clingy fabric that brought out every curve in her body and made her look stunning. Lauren had even found matching shoes with crystals on the straps. The heels were a bit higher then Eris was used to, but they worked perfectly with the gown. Now all she had to do was find a style for her hair. Having shoulder length brown hair didn't let her get away with much. So she ended up sweeping both sides back with plain black combs and used a bit of gel to keep the rest in place.   
  
"Eris are you dressed?" Lauren called from behind the door.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Lauren stepped in and paused, her face broke into a proud grin. "You look amazing."   
  
"Thanks." Eris felt herself become a little shy and looked at her Lauren. "So do you."   
  
Lauren waved her hand, "Here." She held out a black box. "I found these and thought you might like them."   
  
Eris opened the box and found a set of black stone earrings and a matching bracelet. Eris held up the bracelet and saw light flare from inside; they weren't black at all. But a deep, rich, blue purple that looked black.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
Lauren smiled, "Iolite, it's a stone found in India. My grandmother used to live there and she gave these to me when I turned twenty one."  
  
"Thanks." Eris secured the jewelry and they did accent the dress wonderfully.  
  
"Time to go." Lauren grinned and they left the house.   
  
Harry was waiting for them as they stepped out and he held the door open for both of them.   
  
"You both look stunning." Harry commented.   
  
The drive up to the mansion was breath taking' the Charlarin house was located on a huge cliff over looking the ocean. The house was lit up and shone like a gleaming masterpiece as cars flowed steadily in and out of the open gates.   
  
Harry parked in front of the steps and helped Lauren out and offered Eris is other arm. A uniformed boy drove his battered old car away and it was replaced by a gleaming Rolls Royce. Harry nodded to most of the people and led the two women into the house.   
  
Violin and guitars filled the air with gypsy sounding music and drums picked up the pace and added to the mix of sounds. Harry escorted them through the house and was finally cornered by a fellow journalist. Eris excused herself and managed to find the open bar without too much trouble.   
  
"Can you mix a Goodnight Kiss?"   
  
"Yes Ma'am." The bartender started the drink.   
  
"I thought that was my job." A familiar voice came from the left.   
  
Eris turned and saw Cody in a sharp black suit with a black silk shirt. His wavy hair was swept back and brushed his collar. He came to stand next to her and smiled.   
  
"You look great Eris." Cody's eyes slid down the dress and back up. He watched her eyes and the look was full of intentions.   
  
"As do you Cody. I was wondering when you would surrender your jeans and cowboy boots." She said and he smiled and it was just his smile.   
  
"Your drink Miss." The bartender handed it to her.   
  
"Thanks." Eris turned her full attention to the man at her side. "So how did you wrangle an invite?"   
  
Cody motioned for them to walk and Eris obliged. "Mr. Charlarin is…was a friend of my parents. I came to live with him when…they died." He said stiffly and glanced at her. "You?"   
  
"Lauren's boyfriend invited me. I think his name is Harry Martin."   
  
Cody nodded. "I know him. He was a huge help to me when I first came here. He's a great guy."   
  
Eris noticed they had left the party behind and were standing in moderate peace while looking over the moonlit ocean. "You look much better then you did two years ago."   
  
Cody smiled slightly, "A few things have changed since then."   
  
"So I noticed." Eris trailed a hand over his suit coat. "That's a nice suit Cody."   
  
"Butch has good taste for a punk." Cody smiled more openly.  
  
"Who's Butch?" Eris thought of the men with Cody at the store.   
  
"He was with me today at the mall." Cody leaned against the balcony railing and stared down into the ocean. "He was my first real friend when I came here."   
  
Eris noticed the necklace that spilled out his shirt and felt a twist in her body. "You still wear that thing?"   
  
Cody reached a hand to the stone. "It's a family heirloom."   
  
Eris reached for it and gently smoothed her thumb over the deep carving. "I've always liked it."   
  
"I know." Cody said. His voice was very low and the air was suddenly thick. "Eris…have you always liked me too?"   
  
She looked up and saw the stars reflected in his eyes. "Cody…Cody, I…Yes."   
  
She felt her cheeks flush and drew her hand away. Cody caught it and held her wrist in his cool hand. He gave a gentle tug and she took a small step forward, closing the distance between them. His free arm went around her and pressed her body to him. His lips sealed over hers and Eris felt herself melt as he kissed her thoroughly. Both his arms went around her and they closed firmly against her back. Eris didn't want to stop and even if she had, her body was lost in ecstasy and wouldn't have listened.  
  
A noise came from behind Cody and he jumped, breaking the kiss and free Eris from her rapture. Cody slid his left hand into hers and held it. Eris recognized the intruder as the boy from the store with the wild fire eyes.   
  
"Something's come…come up." Butch said loosely and he grinned when Cody blushed. "We need you inside Cody."   
  
Eris kept her mouth shut as a response filled her head. Cody hesitated before turning, slid his hand behind her head, tangling it in her hair and solidly kissed her. He let her go after a long few seconds and followed Butch inside the house.   
  
Eris stayed on the balcony absently sipping her drink in an attempt to cool her blood. After a few minutes she dared to set foot in the house and found Harry and Lauren. Harry left moments before she arrived and Lauren looked disappointed.   
  
"What's up?" Eris asked as she came up beside Lauren.   
  
"Something has happened." Lauren said and her voice was frustrated. "This always happens. Something always comes up with his family and Harry has to leave me in the middle of a date."   
  
Music filled the room and dancing started; Butch made his way toward them and Lauren made a face. He grinned at them and looked pointedly to Eris. "Cody boy says he wants to dance with you."   
  
Eris glanced over and found Cody nervously watching. "Why didn't he ask me himself?"   
  
"I wanted the first dance, give the kid a chance to catch his breath." Butch replied and held out a hand.   
  
Eris smiled. "I don't know any Carpathian dances."   
  
"Just move however you want." Butch said as he winked at her.   
  
Eris was swept into the dancing crowd and found herself relaxed as Butch carried her easily around the floor. Her vision became a swirl of color and sound as she moved. It was only when she felt hands where they didn't belong that she surfaced. To her relief it was Cody's hands. He led her out of the dance and into a dark corner. His kiss was urgent and deep as he filled her mouth.   
  
After a few minutes he pulled back enough to let her draw air and kissed down her neck. His hands were hunting their way down her body and moved with firm action across her skin.   
  
"What has come over you Cody?" Eris asked. "Two years ago you could barely ask me out."   
  
He lifted his head from her neck and smiled, his eyes bright with something from within. "You really want to know?"   
  
"If this is the outcome then yes." Eris grabbed his face and brought it back to hers. He responded to her kiss and suddenly swept her off the ground.   
  
"You're stronger then I remember." Eris remarked as he carried her to a room.   
  
He closed the door behind him and locked it. Setting her on the bed he proceed to explore her more thoroughly and the music seemed to add to the heat in the room.  
  
** 


	2. btc2

Blood Ties Continued  
  
NOTE: There is some violence in this part so be warned. If you aren't okay with it, then don't read it.   
  
Pt 2  
  
Eris was pulled from her deep sleep by an unfamiliar presence. At first she thought it was the arm around her middle or the leg thrown over hers. Or even the steady breath against her neck. But neither one stirred her. It all felt natural. No something else had pulled her awake.   
  
"Morning,"   
  
She jumped at the slightly sultry voice and found her self staring at Butch. "How…Never mind." Eris watched his dark eyes as they locked on to hers. "What do you want?"   
  
He smiled: his thoughts clear. "Wake lover boy, I need a minute."   
  
Eris turned her head to look over and found Cody curled against her back. His head resting against her shoulder blade and his chest pressed firmly against her spine. Eris looked back at Butch and frowned.   
  
"Cody's never been a morning person."   
  
Butch smiled, "I know, we never are." He rolled off the wall where he was leaning and came around to Cody's side of the bed. "Cody." Butch leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Yo, Romeo."   
  
Cody grumbled something incoherent and snuggled even closer to her.   
  
Butch winked at her and gripped a handful of the blanket. He gave a sweep of his arm and the covers were ripped away from Cody, oddly enough, Eris was still ¾ covered. Cody jolted awake and sat up straight, his hand gripped Butch's shirt and he looked scary for a moment.   
  
"Morning," Butch said coolly. "Sorry to wake you, I know that you were busy last night."   
  
Cody let him go with a shove and gathered the sheet around both of them. "Something happened after the meeting last night. We got a tape from them."   
  
Cody cursed as he struggled to get out and dress with out showing all to Butch for a second time. "Get out Butch,"   
  
"Make it fast boy," Butch laughed and let him self out the door. Closing it behind him.   
  
Eris leaned against the pillows as Cody gets dressed. His hands sweeping back his hair constantly as he searched for his shoes. His shirt gapes open and she watched him intently. Cody finds his shoes under her dress and pulls them on without socks. He straightens and notices her watching.   
  
"You look hungry." He remarks and sits on the bed.  
  
Eris grabs him and pulls him down into a kiss. Cody reluctantly pulls away and laughs as she runs her hands through his hair. Eris lets him go as he buttons up his shirt.   
  
"Cody was I imagining things, or did you bite me last night?" Eris asks lightly as he stands and moved aimlessly around the room.   
  
"I might have," he admits with a slight blush, "Does it bother you?"   
  
Eris shakes her head, "No. Just make sure I'm the only one you're biting."   
  
He looks at her then and there is something feral in his eyes. A hint of the beast beneath the suit; as his eyes slide down her naked body and rake back up to her face. Time seems to slow as he watches her with that predatory stare, as though he might eat her. Eris grins at him. Cody leaps in a single move and is covering her body with his. Eris laughs softly as he kisses her neck, his teeth grazing her skin gently.   
  
"Cody!" Butch pounds on the door, "Cody! Let's go!"   
  
Cody snarls as he pulls away from her, "Don't go too far."   
  
"I'm staying with Lauren, I am sure Harry will give you the address." Eris tangles her fingers in his hair. "What has changed in you?"   
  
He smiles, his corner teeth are slightly sharper then they should be. "Nothing's changed. I'm just…I'm just me."   
  
**  
  
Eris drags her butt into Lauren's house at three in the afternoon, having spent most of it sleeping off the night before. Her body had never been so sore or so stiff. Cody seemed absolutely invigorated, but she on the other hand was seriously lagging. Once in her room she shed her clothes and staggered off to the master bathroom. The tub in there was a Jacuzzi, which her muscles were calling for.   
  
Eris had lost track of time in the hot tub and was startled to find it nearly dark. She pulled herself from the cold water and wrapped herself in a thick towel. Peering into Lauren's room she found it empty, no signs of her anyway, no signs of anyone. Crossing to her room, Eris changed in to loose sweat pants and a T-shirt. A chill runs up her spine and she turns, half expecting to see someone standing there. Nothing.   
  
Her feet are quiet on the carpet as she walks to the kitchen. The only light came from the street lamps outside. The orange glow painted the entire area in a harsh color. Eris hesitated and looked around quickly, something was wrong. Her heart pounded and she felt her head rush as she reached for the light switch. Just as her fingers brushed it, she turned and the block caught her across the face. She hit the counter and tumbled to the floor, totally dazed. Hands grabbed her roughly and she was dragged across the floor. Eris gripped the hands and struggled as much as she could. Two more hands came and smacked her face again. Pain flashed across her eyes and she sagged for a moment.   
  
Her back was on something soft and Eris awoke to find herself in the living room. There were still people in the house and they weren't Lauren or Harry. Eris moved and her body hurt all over again. Rolling to her knees, her head swam badly and she had to lie back down. Opening her eyes she stared at the ruddy face of a hard-eyed man.  
  
"It's awake." He told his buddies and they all turned to look at her. "It has bruises."   
  
"They don't bruise." One of them stated coldly. "Human?"   
  
"Looks like." The ruddy man said. "What was she doing there then?"   
  
"Fornicating with the young one." Another said, "Look at the mark on her neck."   
  
The ruddy man grabbed her jaw and turned her head so he could look. "Yes."   
  
Eris stared at them, "What do you want?"   
  
"Where are the vampires?" The third one asked.   
  
"The what?" Eris felt her head beginning to ache. "What vampires?"  
  
"The one you slept with last night and the one who is dating that lawyer." The ruddy man told her as if she should know this already.  
  
Eris blinked several times, "Okay buddy, you need to have a lesson in reality. There are no such things as vampires."   
  
"You just slept with one."   
  
"Cody is no vampire."   
  
The ruddy man shook his head, "He has deceived you. That's how they survive."   
  
"No."   
  
"Have you ever seen him injured? Sick?" The man asked harshly.  
  
Eris thought for a moment, "No."  
  
"Ever wonder why that is?" He asked her.   
  
Eris watched him, "No."   
  
"Sure you have." He told her. "You are probably wondering why he bit you last night."   
  
Eris touched her neck without meaning to. "So?"   
  
"So, the bite is their way of marking those who belong to them. By biting you, this Cody has made you his object. His possession."   
  
Had she not been scared, Eris would have been proud of that statement. "What of it?"  
  
"Tell us where to find the vampires and we can set you free." He stated.   
  
A chill ran up her spine and Eris knew something had just turned bad. "I don' think so."   
  
  
  
As she spoke, he smacked her face and the previous injury to her cheek awoke. It suddenly hurt too much to talk.  
  
"Tie her up." He ordered and one of them knocked her out with a blow to the head. 


	3. btc3

Blood Ties Continued  
  
Pt 3  
  
Harry laughed as Lauren kissed him as they staggered up the walkway to her door. As he moved to unlock her door his hand stopped as he detected blood in the air. Detaching himself from Lauren he breathed in again. Blood was definitely in the air and it wasn't fresh.   
  
"Lauren I forgot my wallet in the car. Get it for me?" He asked.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Harry broke the lock on the door with a twist of his wrist and looked in. He didn't need any lights on to tell him that was a body on the floor. He slid in through the shadows and crouched down to roll it over. Eris' bruised face and wrists flopped into view. He drew a sharp breath inward.   
  
Outside Lauren was closing the door to the car. Harry picked up Eris' body and carried her outside. Lauren screamed slightly and ran up. "Oh god, what happened?"   
  
"Get inside, make sure nothing's missing. I'm taking her to help."   
  
"Let's call the police." Lauren insisted.   
  
Two years ago Harry would have already dialed them, but not now. Too much had been lost since then. "Lauren, just go inside. I'll take care of her."   
  
Harry positioned her in the backseat and that's when he saw the mark on her neck. His heart sank and he sighed heavily. Closing the door gently he drove to the Charlarin mansion and carried her into the main sitting room.   
  
Moments later the patriarch of the Charlarin clan was gazing at Eris with dark eyes. He didn't look pleased as he straightened up and stared at Harry.   
  
"Don't look at me," Harry shook his head. "I'm having enough trouble with Lauren."   
  
Eli opened his mouth but was silenced by a motion from one of the ancients. Eli took a moment to rethink before clasping his hands behind his back and turning away from Harry.   
  
"This war has become more violent." The ancient said softly, "This has spilled over the boarder of our world."   
  
Just as Eli moved to speak again, the door banged open and Butch was preceded by an irate Cody. He rushed to the couch and knelt by the prone form. He touched her and whispered her name. His touches were light and worried as he kissed her forehead softly.   
  
"Cody," Harry spoke softly, "How do you know her?"   
  
He gazed up at Harry with wide dark eyes, "We grew up together as kids and last night…"He paused and Harry nodded understanding at the look in the boys eyes. "Harry, what happened to her?"   
  
"Hunters," Harry whispered. "They were probably looking for Lauren and mistook Eris to be her."   
  
Cody looked back at his lover, "What are we going to do?"   
  
"We?" Harry gazed at him and shook his head, "No Cody, me will handle this."   
  
Cody sprang to his feet, "No!" He snarled and Harry stepped away, "They can't attack the girl I love and get away with it. There's no wrist slapping for this Harry. If you can't do what needs to be done, then I will!"   
  
Harry gazed at him with dark, sad eyes. "I know you're angry Cody. But don't be irrational. Eris is okay, she's still alive and they left her relatively unharmed. Don't go flying off-"  
  
"Forget it!"   
  
Cody was just about to start up when Eris groaned. He fell to his knees and instantly forgot his anger as her gathered her into his arms. "Eris?"   
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Cody with bewildered eyes. "Cody?"   
  
He kissed her softy, "They'll pay for this."   
  
"I don't take Visa or MasterCard, only cash."   
  
Butch snickered and leaned over them. "A few blood spots okay?"   
  
Eris gazed at him, "Sure,"   
  
"Eris," Harry got her attention, "Killing these men isn't going to stop what has happened."   
  
"I don't really care Harry. I don't take kindly to be beat up, tied up and interrogated."   
  
"They questioned you?" Butch asked seriously.   
  
Eris tried to nod but it hurt too much, "Said something about vampires and how Cody had marked me. They kept sayin' he was a liar and that he was deceiving me." She turned her eyes to him. "You aren't doing that are you Cody?"   
  
Cody turned his eyes to Eli and the ancient ones before sighing and looking her straight in the eyes. "I have a few things to tell you."   
  
"Does this involve your parents and the fact that you're a vampire?" He blinked once before nodding slowly. Eris thought for a second. "Then skip that part and get directly to why they are after me now."   
  
"I have no idea."   
  
Eris sat up and flinched at the sore spot on her side. "One of them said something about watching me leave this morning."   
  
There were glances thrown around and Eli came to stand directly in front of her. "They saw you leave?" He thought, "That means they are watching us."   
  
"Then we aren't safe here anymore." One of the ancients said softly. That brought a wave of murmurs from the room. Outcries about having to leave and moving forward again followed shortly.   
  
Eris looked at Cody, then Harry and then back to Cody. "Wait, wait, I have an idea." All those dark eyes turned to her, "I could go the hunters and say that I have changed my mind about vampires. Meanwhile you guys can follow me their hideout and do what ever is you do and stop them."  
  
Cody cupped her face gently in his hands, "No, I don't want you to do that. If they catch you, they will kill you. Please Eris, don't risk your life."   
  
"Cody," She held his hands, "I can't not do anything either. They came after me, they hurt me, and I have to hurt them back."   
  
He didn't look convinced, Butch leaned over, "She's right you know, kid." He watched Eris with dark understanding, "What'd ever do to deserve you anyway?"   
  
Eris smiled despite her face. "When this is all over I'll tell you."   
  
Butch smiled and looked to Harry and Eli. "Well Uncle? This sounds like something you could go with. What about it?"   
  
Eli gazed at her for a long time. "We can try it."   
  
Eris felt her fear rise up as they all agreed. She had a sinking feeling gain. A really, really bad feeling. 


End file.
